It can be desirable to mark the ground surface to indicate, for example, the presence of underground utilities, the location of lot boundaries and the like. Sometimes markers are inserted into the ground that extend upward from the ground surface and may include a flag at the top end. Sometimes the ground is marked with spray paint or spray chalk, the sprayed lines indicating the approximate location of the boundary, underground pipes, wires, or cables. Different colors may be used for each utility service, such as electric, gas, telephone, water, or sewer or different boundary lines or logos. Spray paint and chalk are also commonly used to mark athletic fields with boundaries and team logos.
Conventionally, when marking with spray paint or chalk, the spray can is attached to a long rod that has a trigger grip on its upper end and a holster on its lower end to hold the can upside down. The devices are known as paint sticks or marker sticks. A metal finger extends from the bottom of the holster and engages the valve on the spray can. When the trigger is pulled the valve is depressed and paint sprays out the tip of the nozzle or dip tube. The desired locations are marked by walking to the desired location, aiming, and pulling the trigger. Larger areas are painted by walking the desired distance while spraying paint. If a different color paint is needed, either the can is replaced with the new desired color or a different marker stick is used. In either case, the user has to stop marking while changing paint colors. It would be desirable to make painting with different colors less cumbersome.